A Promise To Remember
by UnWrittenFox
Summary: Sasuke always promised to be with her, however when the end of his senior year comes rolling round, and with her still being in her junior year, will they be able to stick together through thick and thin? What about if Naruto starts feeling exhausted and sick all the time? Will they still be together? There's only one way to find out... Warning: SasuFemNaru, Swearing and etc.
1. Changing Rooms

**Chapter 1**

**Changing Rooms**

It was a blissful, blazing, sunny evening.

The bells of Konoha High had struck at quarter past four, it was now half five and students still roamed the school.

They were either: reading in the library, doing paperwork in the student council office or doing some sort of sport outside.

Heavy beats in rhythm shook the ground as long, skinny tanned legs ran round the wide yet long path.

Slight huffs and puffs escaped past light plump pink lips, taking sharp intakes of breath as the runner came down from their pace.

Placing their slightly sweaty hands on their knees they glanced at their watch.

The school closed at quarter to 6, meaning she still had time to shower and change.

Smiling at her run of 10 laps round the track she lightly walked over to the bench to grab her water bottle and her light pale orange towel.

Sipping the refreshing water she scanned round her surroundings.

The track was in front of her that went in a wide circle, and behind her was the field where the boys were currently playing football.

Glancing over her shoulder she shook her head as she saw Kiba tackle Sasuke only to be dodged, and then of course the whistle was blown once again.

She never did understand the fun in football.

Sure she was a full out tomboy but to run around a muddy field, kicking a ball and then hopefully scoring a goal for about a good hour and a half, it just wasn't her thing.

But the boys were on an entire different level; well it was either _football_ or _black ops 2_!

Gosh, the girls could not stand those two names but then the boys couldn't stand the words _weight_ and _shopping_ either.

But then, neither did Naruto for that instance.

If anything she preferred running, she could lose herself in her thoughts, her music or just blank out the world.

On the odd occasion she'd have someone join her, Sakura and Ino when they weren't drooling over boys or working on the newest magazine for the school.

Tenten had martial arts but once or twice made it but that was rare.

Hinata was the most frequent of the four girls; however that didn't mean she didn't have studying, work or the library to go to.

Today, on the other hand, Hinata was watching Kiba making a fool of himself at football because they were celebrating their anniversary of two years together!

Naruto rolled her eyes, making sure she had everything before walking over to the changing rooms.

Sparing a glance towards Hinata who waved at her, she flashed a tired smile before diving into the changing rooms.

Walking over to her locker she grimaced at the smell of sweat, putting her key in the lock she unlocked the locker and pulled out her stuff.

Grabbing a towel, shampoo, conditioner and a body wash she quickly walked into the showers.

Humming the theme of Titanium she washed herself, smiling at the cold water cascading over her tanned body.

Finally, after scrubbing her head and smothering her body in body wash she stepped out of the shower feeling fresh and much to her liking squeaky clean.

Quickly getting changed into a pair of light blue denim shorts, a short sleeved top which was covered in white and blue stripes, the top hung quite low so a light dove grey spaghetti-strapped top covered her chest.

On top of the grey top proudly hung a necklace which had a heart with her boyfriend's face on it and next to it was a small circle which had a red and white fan on it.

Her boyfriend had the same, apart from there being a picture of her and the circle held an orange swirl on it.

Running a hand through her chest length silky, fresh, blonde hair she smiled, grabbing her school bag and placing her stuff in it.

Yawning, which showed a row of pearly white teeth, she put on her scruffy, old, pale pair of orange converses before exiting the changing rooms.

Making her way over to Hinata she flashed a grin as the quiet girl waved from where she sat on a bench.

Not sparing a glance at the football she sat next to Hinata, who greeted her "Ohayo Naruto how was your run?"

Naruto chirpily replied "It was good although I still can't believe this heat!"

"Sorry I couldn't-" Hinata started her apology only for Naruto to cut her off with a swift shake of her hand.

"Eh, its fine Hina, besides you should be looking forward to this date with Kiba! You've been dating him, for what? Two years now? That's something to celebrate!"

Hinata blushed, lightly giggling before replying "In a couple of weeks though won't it be yours and Sasuke's?"

"A year in two weeks' time…yeah, I still can't believe he fancied me back then…"

Hinata giggled, saying "It's still a mystery on how you two hooked up anyway!"

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes asking in astonishment "You mean I never told you?!"

Hinata shook her head just as another female voice replied "You didn't tell anyone!"

Naruto, who had her back towards the female, jumped and turned round to see Ino, Sakura and Tenten standing there with questioning looks.

Sighing she told them, after the three girls joined them on the bench.

"Well, it basically happened like this…"

Now, if she could remember correctly it had all started when she asked a guy, called Dosu, if they could swap so she could help Sakura in cooking her meal.

Dosu, being the nice guy he was, swapped with no complaints, sadly the fish that they were meant to cook slipped out of his hands and into the frying pan that ended up catching on fire.

They, thankfully, managed to stop the flames from spreading however Dosu got picked on from then on, more than the usual.

Naruto could still remember how these bullies had sprayed Dosu with the hose for a while, everyone silently watching…

Sasuke turned off the tap, telling the bullies to scat before he took them to Tsunade's office.

They wisely chose to scat.

She had tried to ask Dosu if he was alright but Sasuke told her to leave it for another time.

A week later Dosu got the bullies back with the fire extinguisher; he went pretty insane so she tried to stop him.

Dosu ended up blaming her for the entire thing and therefore got ready to throw the extinguisher at her.

Everyone was shouting, telling him not to but he did.

Naruto didn't take the hit though, Sasuke jumped out of nowhere taking the hit for her.

She ended up taking him to the nurse's room, scolding him all the while, and watched as Sasuke had to have his back covered in bandages.

His only reply from all her scolding was "I don't want my dobe to be crying, that's all."

That's pretty much how it all started.

After the girls squealed and giggled, much to Naruto's embarrassment she asked grumpily "When's practice over?"

Ino snorted before supplying "About now, but looks like there being lectured by Gai about something or other."

Naruto frowned, getting off the bench to look closer before falling onto her back as she exclaimed "Again?! Seriously?! That happened yesterday too!"

Sakura laughed supplying "You should hear Kurenai-sensei when she's on her period, she's worst then Gai!"

Ino yawned, adding "Even worse now that's she' preggers."

Naruto grinned telling them "Sucks to be you!"

She then explained "See, this is why I go solo in my area of sport, it's so much easier and you only have to rely on yourself."

"…so much easier, hm? Just what would that be, dobe? Not maths I hope."

"Well…it would be nice if my so called boyfriend did help me!" Naruto suggested.

Her 'so called boyfriend' rolled his eyes, not that she could see, as he replied "You're on your own dobe."

Naruto pouted, still looking up at the sky before turning her head to look at her boyfriend.

Sticking her tongue out cheekily which got a reply of an elegantly raised eye brow and a smirk, she told him "Don't you need to go shower? You stink, teme!"

Sasuke gave his stoic reply "Hn" before walking away from them.

Naruto claimed cheerfully "Ha! That's what I thought teme!"

"I heard that."

Standing up she waved her hands around wildly as she exclaimed "Oh whatever teme!" before turning towards the girls with wide eyes and stating "…and that's why Uzumaki Naruto goes solo!"

To prove her point she jabbed her thumb towards her chest.

The girls, not really sure how that all linked together just decided to laugh at Naruto's antics, she sure was blonde.

The blonde sat back down with the girls and whined "I'm tired now! Oh well, now that stupid football is over I'll just get teme to give me a piggy back home!"

Tenten gave her an incredulous look as she laughed, telling the blonde idiot "You two are like two peas in a pod…hang on! Where's Sasuke's car?"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, a tinge of red coming across her cheeks as she mumbled "Getting cleaned…Sasuke got a bit carried away…"

The girls laughed as Sakura shook her head, saying "Gosh, just don't get preggers jeez! Imagine tiny Sasuke and Naruto's running around!"

Ino stated as she thought "I'd think they'd look quite cute though, don't you think Tenten?"

Tenten and even Hinata agreed to that.

Naruto, no longer wanting to hear where this conversation was going stood up and went over to the changing rooms where her boyfriend was banging his football shoes out.

Grimacing at all the mud she called out "When's Kiba going to finish up?"

Sasuke shrugged, replying "He's still getting chewed out about something or other."

Naruto nodded, heading back over and noted that the girls had thankfully stopped talking about her future children.

She gave Hinata a sympathetic look as she told her "Sorry Hina, dog breath's going to be a while."

Hinata sighed as she mumbled "I wonder what Kiba-kun did now…"

Sakura sighed, turning her attention to the changing rooms as Kiba and Lee came out fighting about something or other.

She replied "Boys will be boys; they just love to make the girls wait…"

She continued staring and noticed Sasuke and Neji come out of the changing rooms talking and starting to make their way over.

"Although…not all guys are like that…"

Hinata sighed, looking at her lap as she thought to herself…why didn't she have a guy who cared for her?

Like Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and hell even Lee cared for their girlfriends.

Naruto grabbed her hands as she told her "Now, don't you go worrying about that mutt! He's as good as sold for you Hina, don't worry he'll be here soon…"

'…_because he has ME to deal with!"_

Getting up she walked over to Sasuke and asked "What's dog breath doing, Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned saying "He's panicking about his date."

His girlfriend sighed before slapping her forehead and stormed over to the changing room.

Neji, who watched this all in silence, asked "What's she…"

"I really don't know." Sasuke glanced behind him before continuing "But something tells me I don't want to find out…"

After arriving where the girls sat Sakura asked the two guys "Where'd Naruto go?"

"She sounded like she was going to talk to Kiba…" Neji answered.

Hinata was just about to speak when all their attention was drawn to the changing rooms.

"O.M.G!"

"Hey beautiful, what're you doin' here!"

"Here's my number!"

"Wanna have sex?"

Sasuke growled as he stormed over there after hearing the cat whistles and comments.

The girls looked at each other as Sasuke stormed off, she didn't really?

She couldn't have.

Would she?

Apparently so because the next thing they see is Sasuke dragging an angry Naruto out of the boys changing rooms with Kiba by the collar.

Naruto lashed around Sasuke's hold, trying to get free as she yelled "You BASTARD! Come here and talk like a MAN! Come on! I ain't scared of ya!"

The girl's eyes widened as Neji shook his head.

Only Naruto would go and do the impossible.

She'd walked into the boys changing rooms, in some shorts and a t-shirt…

Sasuke was pissed, Naruto was raging and Kiba?

Well he was frightened for his life, his balls and his future.

He could only hope that Uchiha didn't release the rampaging beast upon him.

Naruto, somewhere through this commotion, managed to grab a hair spray bottle and a towel.

She tugged at Sasuke's arms that were around her waist yelling "Let me go, Sasuke!"

Seeing that the Uchiha wouldn't budge she decided to threaten Kiba instead, much to his horror.

"Kiba if I get my hands on you! You'll be sorry! Stop panicking about this fucking date and just get on with it! Hinata's waiting for you!" she threatened, her vibrant blue eyes turning narrow and icy.

Kiba gulped at her angry face as she swatted the bottle and towel around.

Sighing Sasuke grumbled to Kiba "Can you just go to Hinata already? I can't hold her forever, mutt."

Kiba quickly nodded, looking at himself he quickly sprinted inside the changing rooms, putting on his jeans and shoes he ran out turning towards Sasuke as he told him "Thanks dude, good luck."

Sasuke nodded replying "You too…and that's captain to you, mutt!

Naruto, who had now calmed down frowned before looking up at Sasuke asking "Why did he wish you good luck, teme?"

Sasuke blinked, before saying "No reason, come on let's go join the others."

Naruto gave him a curious look but shook it off, heading over to the group.

Upon arrival Ino told the couple "You just missed Hinata and Kiba go!"

Naruto pouted, she still had to speak with Kiba about something but it looks like she'll have to ask later.

Neji stretched before telling the others "I think it's time we go home, it's getting late."

Everyone seemed to agree and headed off in different directions after saying their farewells.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and asked "Got everything?"

After checking that she had everything she nodded, asking "Do you?"

Nodding in answer the couple set off at a steady pace, chatting randomly and messing about.

"Hey teme, what did you mean by the whole 'good luck' thing?"

"To who?"

"Kiba! You said good luck and he told you the same! What did it mean?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, we don't want your brain to work too hard."

"That's mean teme, even for a guy like you."

She sent a glare towards him which he chuckled at before slipping his fingers into hers.

He squeezed her hand as they walked through the park, watching kids run round playing on the equipment, elderly couples sat on the benches talking about their past and enjoying their time together, parents playing, talking and enjoying a stroll out and about.

Smiling softly Naruto leaned her head against Sasuke's shoulder; he gave her a questioning look before directing his gaze ahead.

Looking at their joined hands she asked "We'll be together forever, right?"

"Forever and a day, dobe…"

"What does forever and a day mean? I mean it can't be possible…" Naruto asked.

The raven chuckled explaining "It's basically a play on words; forever will be as long as long can be there can't be an extra day to it."

"I don't get it…" came the confused reply.

"Okay, bad example, but you'll get it someday…"

Naruto rolled her eyes, releasing her hand from his and standing in front of him as she stated "You always say 'You'll get it someday' but when will that be?"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, giving her a mischievous smile as he teased "Now, now, we don't want to confuse that brain anymore then we have to, now do we?"

Naruto giggled, stepping forwards and getting onto her tips toes so she could hug him.

Smiling softly he hugged her back, closing his eyes and hoping that this really would last forever and a day.

It just felt like time had frozen, the sun was setting, couples were walking around talking quietly and the night's breeze was fresh on their skin.

He truly did wish that this would last forever, but all good things come to an end sooner or later.

Naruto stared up into his eyes and for a moment, they got lost in each other's eyes, deep ocean blue meeting dark depths that you could both get lost in.

Softly smiling Naruto moved closer and closer, before her lips touched Sasuke's.

The kiss was returned, caring and lovingly, both of them closing their eyes just _feeling _the cool air, the warmth from each other and listening to the night choir.

Naruto could have sworn that Sasuke didn't want to let go but it eventually ended.

She once again gazed into his eyes as she gently whispered "I love you, Sasuke."

He smiled in return, one that only she had seen before and whispering the same words in content.

Smiling she grabbed hold of his hand again as he tugged her arm saying "Let's go, Naru."

Grinning like an idiot at the little secret nickname he only called her when they were alone, she happily walked beside him striking up a conversation that neither cared for.

Naruto could only hope that this truly would last forever.

That there would be mini Sasuke's and Naruto's running around, causing terror.

She also hoped that Kiba and Hinata have a wonderful night, full of romance and love.

However, little did Naruto know that her Saturday morning was not going to be a relaxing one at all…

**A/N: **So any good? I already have so much planned for this story! I can't wait, so I hope I get some reviews! Hopefully I'll update in the next few days and reviews make me update quicker! So get reviewing!

Ja!

UnWrittenFox


	2. Tears

**Chapter 2**

**Tears**

Sasuke was sweet enough to walk Naruto home before walking back to his. Although, she can't help feeling that he's hiding something… It doesn't make sense why he wished Kiba _good luck _either. What were they on about?

Anyway, after staying up for half an hour she made sure to put her school clothes in the wash, she ate a pot of instant ramen and cleaned up her apartment a bit before getting ready for bed.

Whilst in bed she made sure to text Hinata asking if her date was a brilliant 10/10 or less. Glancing towards her alarm clock she turned off the alarm. Then she texted Sasuke, thanking him for walking her home and making sure he got home alright. Placing her mobile on the side table she snuggled into bed, the warmth soon bringing her into a dreamless sleep.

**-In the Morning-**

'_Rinnnnngggg!'_

'_Rinnnnngggg!'_

'_Ring! Ring! Ring-'_

Groaning from underneath her bright orange duvet the blonde blinked as her eyes adjusted to the bright summer sun, she forgot to close her curtains again.

She kept doing that; it was starting to get on her nerves.

Shaking her head she brought a hand out from her duvet and onto her side table. Her hand met the edge of the table, the lamp, the alarm clock, which wasn't the source of the noise, and then her mobile, which was the source of the noise.

Not bothering to check who was calling she pressed the answer button, placing her mobile to her ear as she drowsily said "Hello? Who is this?"

She covered a yawn as a voice replied _"Hn, dobe don't you look at your caller ID?"_

"Nope! Now what do you want…" she glanced at her clock "…at eight in the morning on a Saturday?"

"_Neji's been trying to contact you; Hinata's locked in her room or something and won't come out. I've been round to Kiba's but he won't answer the door."_

Frowning she asked "What about his mum or Hana? Aren't they in?"

"_No, they're out of town for the weekend."_

"Okay, I'll ring Neji and ask what's happening."

"_Alright, I'll keep trying Kiba."_

"Okay, bye teme."

"_Hn, dobe."_

With that said he hung up on her.

Going onto her contacts she scrolled down to Neji's number and rang it.

It rang a few times before Neji's deep voice was heard _"Naruto? Is that you?"_

Naruto laughed a little as she replied "Yep it's me, you're another person who doesn't check their caller ID aren't you?"

She heard a chuckle come from Neji as he told her _"Sasuke finally got hold of you then?"_

Naruto pouted, not that Neji could see, as she childishly retorted "Well I'm sorry if I like to enjoy my Saturday mornings in bed!"

Neji sighed before changing the topic _"Anyway, is it alright if you come over? Hinata won't come out of her room; she's been locked up in there since she got back from her date with Kiba."_

"Has anyone else been round?" she asked.

"_Yeah, Sakura, Ino and Tenten have been round but each time Hinata's said she doesn't want to talk. Hanabi's at her door right now trying to get in but the doors locked."_

Sighing she glanced around her room before replying "Alright, I'll be over there soon I just need to get dressed."

"_Thanks Naruto, do you want me to pick you up?" _

"Nah, I'll make my own way over. Later Neji."

With that said she hung up and rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed. Marching over to her wardrobe she grabbed pale orange shorts and a baby blue tank top. Putting on white ankle socks she then pulled on her converses and made her way to the bathroom.

Staring at her reflection in the mirror she grabbed a bobble, tying her blonde hair up into a pony tail and sorting out her fringe. Her eyes narrowed as her fringe covered her eyes; she made a mental note to get her hair cut soon.

Quickly brushing her teeth she made her way back into the bedroom, grabbing her mobile, wallet and keys. Making sure to get a cereal bar on her way out she exited her apartment, locking the door behind her before turning on her heel.

She frowned as she neared the elevators, a sign was pinned to the wall saying how the elevators were temporarily not working and therefore everyone would have to take the stairs.

"_Great…why today of all days?" _she thought moodily, this was one of the main reasons why she hated living on the top floor.

Oh well, stairs it is.

Running down the stairs she waved towards Sarutobi, who owned the complex.

If she thought this out correctly then Hinata lived half an hour away, the bus wasn't due for another hour so that left Naruto with one last option, running.

After a couple of stretches she started on her jog, she glanced at her timer on her watch. Last time she had run to Hinata's it took her 17 minutes and 56 seconds; let's see if she could bring that down a bit. A grin set across Naruto's face as she noticed the familiar gate at the bottom of the road, she was almost there! Glancing at her timer she quickly sprinted down to the end, pressing stop as she reached the gate.

A satisfied grin reached her face at the sight of 15 minutes and 14 seconds flashed on the screen. Pressing the call button on the gate she waited for Neji's voice. After the gates opened she rushed inside, meeting Neji at the entrance to the gigantic mansion.

Taking her shoes off she listened as Neji informed her "I'm glad you could make it, Hinata's in her room. I hope I didn't disturb any plans you made today."

Shaking off the Hyuga's apology she told the guy "Nah, its fine Neji I was actually bored. Besides, what're friends for?"

Naruto let out a sigh, glaring at the sight of _more _stairs. Not bothering to let her mind dread the feeling of more stairs she charged up them; soon enough she found herself walking down the familiar hallway to Hinata's room.

Knocking lightly on the door she called out "Hinata? Can I come in? It's me, Naruto."

There was a sniffle but no sound of movement. Naruto bit her lip; Hinata was a timid girl and would have let her in. Something must have really happened to make her this way.

Shaking her head at the immediate thought of Kiba and Sasuke wishing each other luck she asked, slightly more determined "Hinata. I'm asking you one last time. If you don't open this door then-"

Before Naruto knew what was happening there was an audible click as the door opened and she was dragged in.

Naruto watched Hinata closely as she slowly made her way back over to her double bed, a sniffle escaping once or twice.

Making sure the door was closed, Naruto walked over before settling herself on the bed next to Hinata who had her back to her.

Bringing a hand out to Hinata's lavender hair she gently combed the timid girl's hair as she hummed.

A smile drifted across Naruto's face as she felt Hinata relax against the touch, pulling her hand away she watched carefully as Hinata turned towards her.

The blonde could easily tell Hinata had been crying, her eyes were puffed and red, her face flushed and soft gasps and sniffles were heard.

She gave the sobbing girl a soft look, the usually sweet, smiling, quiet girl was now a sobbing, shivering wreck.

Damn, if Naruto caught that mutt anytime soon then he'd be sorry…

Hinata slowly sat up, rubbing away her tears as she stuttered "G-Gomen…"

Naruto gave her a soft smile, telling her "Don't be sorry, what's wrong? What happened?"

Hinata sniffled, gathering her bearing before stuttering "T-T…The date…"

The blonde's eyes narrowed, already thinking of the worst torture possible for the mutt as she growled "I swear to god, if Kiba's-"

However she was interrupted as Hinata brought her hands out, mumbling "N-No! I-It wasn't h-his fault…"

Naruto quietened, thinking on what possible ways it may have not been Kiba's fault.

Nope, she couldn't think of any.

"H-He broke up with m-me."

Naruto stared, blinked a couple of times before shrieking "HE DID WHAT?!"

The pale girl grabbed the tanned blond's arm, begging "P-Please, d-don't do a-anything, Naruto!"

Sighing Naruto sat back down, not realising she had stood up in her anger. Throwing herself on to the bed, lying down as she asked "What happened, Hina? I really thought you two would go far, ya know? You two were the kind of couple I looked up to as a role model. It was the kind of relationship I wanted…obviously before I started dating Sasuke…"

Hinata smiled softly, rubbing away her tears on her long sleeved, lavender baggy top. Sniffing she replied "I suppose…everything good has to come to an end."

The blond sighed; the cool wind drifting through the window settled her. Why were relationships so complicated? You liked each other and you were happy with each other, why bother looking for someone else? Urgh, Naruto didn't know anymore. She was just glad Sasuke and her were doing well in their relationship; if they broke up god knows what Naruto would do.

Stretching she told the girl "Alright, pack your bags!"

The pale eyed girl eyes widened, stuttering in surprise "W-what?"

"This is all really complicated, so I want to get my mind off of it and so do you. So, we're doing a sleepover!" she informed her, grinning at her.

"Are Sakura, Ino and Tenten going to sleep too?"

"Nah, my apartment isn't big enough for all of us and the old hag next door complained last time!"

Hinata blushed, replying with a smile "We were loud…gomen."

Laughing the blonde replied "Don't apologise, I was laughing and joking the most! You were the quiet one, Hina!"

Rubbing her eyes Hinata giggled, her blonde friend was always there to cheer her up…she just hoped, when it came to it, she could be there for her.

Slowly walking to her wardrobe she pulled out her pj's and clothes for today and the next. Packing the necessities Hinata and Naruto walked out of the bedroom, Hinata now changed in to a summer lavender dress and sandals. Saying goodbye to her father and informing Neji as to where she was going they left the mansion, chatting.

Yawning Naruto told her "Alright, so the plan is to drop off your stuff round mine, go out and grab some breakfast as we both know we haven't had anything and to waste the day before going to the shops and getting binge stuff!"

Smiling the quiet girl replied "Sounds like a good idea, arigato Naruto."

Grinning she crossed her arms behind her head as she told her "Don't mention it, what're good friends for, ne?"

"Aren't you doing anything with Sasuke, today?"

Frowning Naruto shook her head, she didn't actually know what her boyfriend was doing today. Probably football related…or did he mention about a guy's night? She'd have to text him and see whether Kiba was going or not, maybe he'd get some answers.

In no time they arrived at her apartment, slightly panting at the climb of the stairs. Naruto groaned falling on to her couch as she yelled in to her cushion "Why do I have to live on the top floor?!"

Grabbing a pillow she threw it at the wall, huffing in irritation. Hinata quickly walked in to the bedroom, placing her stuff on the bed. Walking in she heard a bang, jumping she turned to Naruto. Seeing her sat up in alarm she turned to where the sound came from, the wall. Frowning she asked "Naruto-"

However, before she could continue she was interrupted "Stop that shoutin' and bangin' around! I'll report you, like last time! I'm warnin' ya!"

Naruto snorted, shouting back "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say old lady!" To prove her point she grabbed a book that was on the coffee table and threw it against the wall.

A thud was heard before a muffled yell "I'm not old, you brat!" was heard.

She shook her head "Well I'm not a brat then!"

A mutter was heard before silence settled; smiling to herself she turned to Hinata, who had a rather bemused expression on her face.

"What?" she asked, was shouting at your next door neighbour, through a thin wall, that weird? She couldn't see anything wrong with it, there was thankfully no 'banging' at night and it only spurred Naruto's mind on to think that, maybe, her next door neighbour was a lesbian.

"Do you always do that?" Hinata asked quietly, not wanting to make any more noise in case the lady would actually go through with her words of reporting them.

Naruto paused, frowning in thought before shrugging her shoulders saying "Yeah, almost every day if I'm lucky enough."

She snickered at a thought, adding "Gosh, you didn't want to be there when Sasuke was-"

Hinata, now slightly nauseas, paled at the thought. Never, in her life, did she want to imagine, let alone hear, what Naruto and her boyfriend got up to when they were alone. Shoving her soft hand on to Naruto's mouth, before she could say anything else, she shoved her on to the couch. After Naruto finally stopped rambling Hinata removed her mouth, sighing at the sound of silence.

Her poor virgin ears did not want to hear anything to do with Sasuke and Naruto, in a bed and possibly doing something a little bit _too_ adventurous.

Naruto laughed, holding her stomach at Hinata's paled face. Shaking her head she told her pale friend "Alright, alright. I won't say anything…mind you; there was this one time-"

Hinata shrieked "No! I don't want to hear it!" she couldn't help but blush at her outburst. A thump was heard again, Naruto readied her book.

"What did I tell ya, brat!" was shouted.

Naruto grinned, lying on her couch as she replied "Sorry! I can't hear you! What was that?!"

Suddenly getting a wicked idea she sent a sly grin towards Hinata, who sent a puzzled look. Sauntering over towards a cupboard, Hinata could only groan, she wasn't serious, was she?

Hinata could only watch on in despair as Naruto plugged in the monster, tugging it over to the wall and flicked on the switch.

The monster came to life, loudly buzzing as Naruto swept the floor with the nozzle. "Oh, why you little…! Damn you, BRAT!"

Hinata, for some odd reason, began to laugh. The image of Naruto, with Henry the hoover, making bangs and crashes whilst having a shouting contest with the old lady next door, just wasn't something she would see Naruto doing, on a Saturday morning none the less.

Oh the irony, at least her tears weren't ones of sadness anymore…

**A/N: **I'm so sorry! A lot has been going on, what with assessment week going on and I, kind of, lost motivation for this story. However, today, I was like "I'm bored…" I was like "Oh I know I'll have a look at some chapters I haven't finished!" So that's where I came across this! I chopped this chapter in half because it would have been really long…I don't do long, lol. So, yeah, I'm really sorry and you must be really annoyed but…Ta da! It's here! No promises as to when the next chapter will be up as I need to find motivation! If anyone wants to give me some, that's great!

See ya!

-Signing off-

**UnWrittenFox **


End file.
